Who? Us?
by midnigthaze
Summary: Ginny/Marcus One-shot Ginny and Marcus cause a small interruption.


**Title** Who? Us?

**Author **Bri

**Fandom** Harry Potter

**Character/pairing ** Ginny/Marcus; Draco/Blaise

**Rating** PG? PG-13?

**Warnings **Itty bitty bit of slash

**Disclaimer** I'm just playing in the sandbox...

**A/n** For the 'er...um...' prompt at rarepair on livejournal.

**Who? Us?**

There was a deafening silence in the large ballroom which had – only moments before – been alive with the dull roar of the occupants of said ballroom. People scattered about had stopped mid movement when slowly turned to watch the center of the room until every head was craned to see what was happening towards the direct center of the vast room. To those on the periphery, only Marcus Flint was visible, looming over almost every other person in the room and to those closer, Ginny Weasley was standing barely a foot away, her face red to the roots of her hair as she stared at her fellow Magpie teammate.

The two were so focused on staring each other down that they had yet to realize that the other's gathered around them were in fact watching them. In fact, it wasn't until Marcus heaved a sigh that everyone else realized they were staring and immediately reverted back to their previous course of action and some of the noise revived. All except for the few concerned parties right near the couple.

Blaise Zabini observed the male that had become one of his closest friends in the last three or four years and just to his immediate right, Draco Malfoy was doing the same. "Marcus?" The Italian spoke softly then, capturing the attention of the tall brooding Chaser.

Marcus's grey eyes focused on Ginny until he heard his name, or at least, it sounded like his name. He turned his head and his eyes widened noticing that he and Ginny were being watched. "Uh?"

The redhead seemed to fall back into reality and made a few noises as she watched the two contrasting males. Her eyes flickered to Marcus as she took a few steps forward, grasping Marcus's larger hand in her petite one, tugging him some. "Sorry, Blaise, Draco, we'll be right back," she told them, before proceeding to tug her date from the large room, leaving the two men watching them curiously.

Blaise's shoulders sagged as he reached out, his hand finding Draco's. "Hopeless, those two are," he murmured.

Draco tugged at the other male's hand, pulling him in closer. "They'll figure it out, love," he replied softly.

--

Ginny gave a frustrated half-scream once they were out of the ministry building as she released Marcus's hand, throwing her hands in the air. "What the bloody hell was that?" She asked, swirling on her heel to stare him down.

Marcus almost visibly shrank back, knowing that despite her small stature, Ginny Weasley was not a witch to have angry with you. "Gin' –" His words were halted by her enraged shriek.

"Don't you dare 'Gin' me, Marcus Flint!" She yelled then, turning once again and stomping, looking every bit the petulant child but Marcus refrained from pointing that explicit fact out. Nor would he point out how sexy she happened to look when she was angry.

The dark haired male held his hands up in a surrendering manner. "Will you let me speak?" He asked gruffly, flinching at the look he received in return. "Please?" He tacked on, knowing it would placate her some.

He was rewarded when her features visibly softened. His eyes followed her hand as she pushed it through her dark curly hair but he forced them back to her face as he took a small step to her. "Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you or your family, Gin, I was just stating something that had been said to me."

Her shoulders sagged and he longed to reach out and touched her, but refrained in case she was still mad. "I know. I'm sorry for...overreacting," she replied meekly, her honey eyes finally meeting his as she took a step forwards, her hands reaching out to him.

Marcus stepped the rest of the way to her, slipping his arms around her as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her neck. "It's alright, love," he told her softly near her ear before pulling back some. "We made quite a scene in there, you know?"

"I know."

"Think we can pull it off again?"

"Absolutely."

She grinned wickedly at him, giving Marcus a slight inkling that the Sorting Hat had been wrong when sorting this particular little lioness.


End file.
